The Hunt
by snarechan
Summary: Remember that ‘Catch Scouts in Haven Forest’ mission? Yeah, this is how it should have gone.


The Hunt

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: None  
**Ratings**: PG  
**Category(ies)**: Humor  
**Warning(s)**: Spoiler-ish for a mission  
**Status**: One-shot, complete  
**Summary**: Remember that 'Catch Scouts in Haven Forest' mission? Yeah, this is how it _should_ have gone.

**Notes**: I really do love study halls. They have to be the most absolute, 100 percent, without a doubt most productive time in my life. Without a study hall I'd be sure to accomplish nothing, so I salute you study hall!

If you couldn't tell, this piece is a production of boredom and watching squirrels fall off trees outside my study hall window.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jak II; wish I did like everybody else. They should put Jak II in stock, then I'd buy it all!

* * *

Haven Forest was quiet…too quiet. The lush green terrain looked calm and peaceful at first glance, however, there was a threat beneath the harmonious exterior. Not a single bird was singing, not a leaf stirring in the breeze…not even the waterfall sounded quite right, the running liquid muffled as it poured down over rock. 

It was eerie here because of it, this unnatural silence like a warning of something evil afoot. There was a disturbance in the air, the world seeming to hold its breath as it waited for anything to break the tranquil surrounding.

On the ground, a menacing shadow dashed across the grass, whatever it was disappearing into the foliage and remaining still. Like a part of the trees and shrubs it sat, poised and solid, remaining in that same position like a statue. Not even its gaze gave it away, the slitted-pupils a perfect blend of color that moved with the plants in which it hid, each eye alert and watching. Waiting. Surveying. Even as a whirring sound approached, the creature did not stir, its hunched form perfectly still as it continued to remain rooted to its hiding spot.

Unfortunately for the metal head, it would have done itself a favor by moving.

Without warning another shadow appeared, flitting over the Scout as it leapt off the boulders from behind. Startled, the Scout tilted its head back with a single hiss - the only sound of alarm it was able to release before the new arrival pounced it. There was a short scuffle between them before the metal head gave a disgruntled squawk, its body collapsing to the earth and disintegrating into nothing.

"Hah! I told you my nose never lies!"

Jak nodded once at his partner, having never doubted him for a second. In fact, because of the other's keen sense of smell they'd already tracked down four out of the five metal head scouts they'd been sent to take out, putting them ahead of schedule. At this rate they would be done and out of this place in no time, so long as their luck held out.

Concentrating on finding that last one, he pulled out his Jet-Board; the machine made a satisfying 'whir-whoosh' sound as it activated. Up till now the things had been easy to find, the enemy hiding in almost conspicuous places about the forest…all except one. This last one was smart and had so far kept itself well-hidden from view and down wind. Every time he thought he saw it, the creature just flew off into the shadows to remain in the corner of his eye.

And there it was again.

Not wasting another moment, he turned and gave chase, the metal head just coming into view as it circled around a large tree. Like before, he'd gotten there too late; the monster was already gone and had left behind no clue as to its whereabouts.

"You think we can finish this mission _before_ next week?"

"Yeah, yeah…any idea where it went off to?"

Dax's nose twitched in response as he tried to help, wanting to get out of this place as much as Jak did. Then he started as a drop of water landed on his head, his shoulders hunching in shock. Not recalling any rain forecasts, he looked up for anything resembling dark rain clouds, instead spotting a drooling, very menacing form in the canopy overhead. Though the ottsel said many things he didn't have to, Jak's own neck craned back to spot the metal head perched on a tree branch above. The minute their eyes locked it pounced, Jak reaching back to retrieve his gun.

He was too slow.

The air was knocked right out of him as he was pinned. When the beast released an animalistic snarl nearly inches from his face, he was sure he had a pretty slim chance of survival – a term he'd gotten used to on missions these days. It was happening all so quickly, the metal head rearing back its ugly head and preparing to…lick him.

Starting from the tip of his chin to his hair, the long black tongue moved up along his face to leave behind a thick trail of slobber. When it was finished, a good portion of his hair was now sticking straight up in some strange impersonation of a cowlick, the resemblance to his younger self almost uncanny in that moment.

Like a content crocadog, it pranced off and away now that the damage had been done, leaving behind a traumatized Jak. For a moment, all he could do was lay there wide-eyed and confused. Nothing really could prepare someone to be _licked_ by a _metal head_, not even the sewers. A shocked silence later, Dax clambered over the other's chest to peer down at him.

"…"

"Well, uh…at least she's your type, right?"

Fin-


End file.
